


You Make Loving You Easy

by nilshki



Series: More Than You Know [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Buck spends Christmas in Texas with Eddie's family.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: More Than You Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584967
Comments: 22
Kudos: 312





	You Make Loving You Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Wolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad) on the I'm Your Buddie Discord. I'll include the prompt in the endnotes.  
> Huge thank you to [therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo), Reluhfordd, and [Wolfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad) for the beta reads!  
> Your input and edits were greatly, greatly appreciated!  
> Part of the "More Than You Know" 'verse!  
> Title is from “Loving You Easy” by Zac Brown Band  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Adriana loved her family, she truly did. That was especially true around Christmas, when she got to celebrate with not just her husband and children, but with her parents and her sister, brother-in-law, and nieces. Sometimes even her brother and nephew as well. Last year the entire extended Diaz family had been together in New York for the holidays. Plus Buck, who had become Eddie’s boyfriend on that trip. Christmas was always a family affair. 

But this year Christmas was going to drive her insane. Her parents had invited the entire extended Diaz clan to El Paso, something about “the other siblings have hosted all of the holidays already, it’s our turn this year.” Or whatever. So everyone was going to be in _her_ hometown, at _her_ house, in _her_ space. And she was going to have to help out, because _her_ family was hosting. At least Christmas Dinner wasn’t her house. She didn’t have to be in charge. She just had to prepare what her mother told her and not argue too much. She tried to avoid her mother in the weeks leading up to the holiday in question. The woman was neurotic about hosting and it was making Adriana’s anxiety go through the roof. 

Finally, Christmas Eve arrived. The aunts, uncles, and cousins had been staying with her, Sophia, and their parents. It was a good thing space in El Paso was not an issue: between their three houses there were just enough rooms. If the kids shared. If Eddie still lived here...well it didn’t matter, but if Eddie still lived in El Paso, her house would be less cramped. All of Papá’s siblings were at her parents, as well Tía Imelda’s kids. Adriana got to host Eddie and his family here though, so she had one up on Sophia. The poor girl was hosting all of Tía Pepa’s kids and grandkids. There were a _lot_ of people in that house. 

Not that her house was so empty. Between her boys, Adelita’s family, Rosa, Isabel, Eddie, Chris, and Buck, there was more than enough fighting and laughter to go around. There would be through the weekend. 

She lay in bed with her husband that night, listening to everyone settle in. She could hear the kids giggling as they all bunked in her sons’ rooms. The younger kids had gotten a little rowdy, egged on by their older cousins. But their parents had finally got them to bed, citing that Santa couldn’t come unless they were asleep. It would be a little longer before all was quiet, but at least they were tucked in. The adults had lingered downstairs a little longer, but everyone was tired from traveling, so soon they were heading off to the guest rooms. Adriana had changed, washed up, and sat in bed reading for a while before trying to sleep. But she tossed and turned and couldn’t calm down. _Should I take a Xanax? Are we at that point yet? Ugh._ Max turned over to look at her. 

“Worried about tomorrow?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I know there isn’t anything to worry about. It’s going to be beautiful and wonderful and we haven’t all been together since Diana’s quinceañera last year. It’s especially nice that Adelita and Rosa are here, we used to all be so close and now we all have our own lives. It’s good to catch up.”

He smiled. “And your brother is here. I know you worry about him being so far away.”

She grinned back. “He’s the baby. But I know he’s taken care of in LA. Buck and the 118 are looking out for him.” 

“But you’re still worried about tomorrow.”

She sighed. “My family is overwhelming. And I don’t want to make my mother more stressed, you know? It’s like, I can’t be stressed around her because I have to be the calm one? Which means its all bottling up inside me.”

He nodded. “Maybe I can distract you?” She shrugged. 

Max leaned up on one arm. “Okay but for real, how is Buck so hot?” Adriana burst out laughing. 

“Hey, that’s my brother’s boyfriend you’re talking about!”

“I know, Eddie really lucked out with that one.” He smirked at her. 

“Oh, and what about you?”

“I got a Diaz, I’m the luckiest of all.” He fluttered his lashes at her and she laughed and shoved him. 

“Sappy asshole. Come here.” She dragged him back for a kiss. He returned it with enthusiasm and suddenly she was straddling him. “Hmmm...I read somewhere that orgasms can help you sleep. You up for it?” she teased.

He ground his hips up into her and she moaned. “Do I feel up for it to you?”

She leaned back a bit as he sat up to get a better angle on their kiss. She moved her lips to his ear and nibbled on it, loving the sounds he made when she did that. 

“Adri...let me take care of you? Please?” he whispered in her ear. She pulled back to meet his eyes and raised an eyebrow. 

“What about you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Firstly, I’ve been known to get off watching you get off. Where have you been for the last twenty years? Secondly, I don’t need help sleeping. You do. And you always basically drop dead after so…”

She kissed him fiercely. “You’re the greatest. You know me so well.”

“Well after fifteen years of marriage and two kids, I sure _hope_ so.”

She grinned. “Well, get to it then, cariño.”

She slept _very_ well that night. 

**

Buck loved Eddie’s family. He didn’t have much family of his own, and last year he’d gotten to know Eddie’s cousins a little. There were a lot of them, but he managed to put names and faces together as he wandered around Eddie’s parents’ house with Christopher. He didn’t _quite_ belong, completely, but everyone was really friendly and welcoming, just as they had been last year. He was glad that he could get to know them as someone who would see them at every family gathering, rather than just the person who tagged along on a trip to New York. 

He was in conversation with Adelia, Rosa and Isabel, the first cousins from New York. Eddie had always been super close with Rosa, and they stayed with Isabel last year, so Buck felt comfortable hanging out with them. It didn’t hurt that he thought they were really cool people in general. 

Adelia was telling them about a previous visit to Texas, years ago. “Sophia was in charge, and she must have been like, twelve, thirteen? I guess our parents figured two twelve year olds consisted of sufficient adult supervision for a couple hours. Future reference? _Bad_ call. Because of this incident I didn’t let Diana babysit until she was fourteen, and that's only because Sophie and Oscar were also not babies.” Buck settled further into the couch to listen to the story, tucking Christopher under his arm. 

“But Adriana was the next oldest to us and only seven. Rosa and Eddie were like five and four. And Tía had just gotten the floors in the kitchen redone. It it used to be _c_ _arpet_ and now there was new, shiny linoleum.”

Buck grinned. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

“Of course, it was Adriana’s idea. She was so excited that the parents weren’t home, because she’d been dreaming about sliding across those floors in socks.”

Adriana came over just that moment and put a hand on Buck’s shoulder, sitting on the arm of the couch. “Don’t let her malign my good name, Buck. I only had that thought because Sophia had put it in my head weeks before, as soon as the floors were done!”

Adelia shrugged. “I wasn’t there for that part. I just remember you suggesting we put on our good stockings to get a better glide. Then you had me and Sophia swing you guys, because we were the biggest and strongest.”

Buck leaned forward a bit. “Tell me not all of you ended up with scars.” Adelia laughed, as did Adriana. 

“Somehow, only Eddie did. I think because he was so little. The rest of us managed to keep our balance and stop ourselves before running into anything. And Sophia must have misjudged his weight. She swung him and sent him _flying_ across the kitchen. He went smashing into the door of an open cabinet.”

Christopher looked gleefully horrified. “Was there a lot of blood?” he asked. Adelia made a face. 

“So, so much. He cut himself right above the eye, and he was _wailing_ once he got over the shock and realized what had happened. We’re lucky it didn’t take his eye out altogether. Sophia was the oldest, but she was panicking because she had been the one to throw him. So I had to call an ambulance. No cell phones, so our parents didn’t know what happened until they got home. The EMTs somehow let a thirteen year old be the one to go in the ambulance with the kid, so Sophia and Eddie were in the hospital getting stitches when their parents got back. Let me tell you, there was a lot of yelling and panic. But Eddie escaped with just a scar. The rest of us were traumatized. Except Rosa, I think. Right, Rose? These things just don’t faze you.”

Rosa nodded. “I’m a cop. Seen a lot worse since. Plus I only vaguely remember this.”

Isabel shook her head. “All the fun stuff happened before I was born,” and Buck chuckled. 

“I would count your blessings Isabel, you might have been the one with the head injury. I never knew how Eddie got that scar!” Buck said. 

“Really?” asked Adriana. “Eddie usually pulls out that story when he’s trying to hold something over Sophia. ‘Well you’re the one who threw me into the cabinet when I was FOUR, _Sophia_!’ and all that.”

Buck shrugged. “Guess I haven’t been to enough family dinners then.” he tried to hide the hurt that statement brought. Eddie’s family lived far away, and he and Buck had only been together a year. Of course there hadn’t been that many family dinners, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. But Adriana piped up again. 

“Well, we’ll have to fix that. We’ll try to come out to California more often, and you guys should come here. You’re part of the family, we miss you.” 

Buck smiled. Her words hit home, and he did his best not to get choked up. “That means a lot, Adri. Thank you.”

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, not commenting on the slight roughness of his voice. “Come on, Christopher, let’s go get some of those mashed potatoes you like. You know, Manuel helped me make those…” Their voices trailed off as the two of them wandered off towards the kitchen. Buck smiled fondly. 

“You really love that little boy, huh?” Adelia asked. Rosa and Isabel chuckled.

“Head over heels for both him and his dad,” Isabel chimed. 

“Yeah...yeah I am,” said Buck softly. Adelia and Isabel smiled while Rosa rolled her eyes. 

“This is getting too sappy,” she said. “I’m going to get another drink. See you guys.” She walked off too, and soon Isabel’s girlfriend and Adelia’s husband came over. Buck talked to them for a little while, then went in search of Christopher. And more food. This food was delicious. 

He started loading his plate up with Abeulita’s tamales, chatting with the cousins Ramon and Imelda, who were also by the platter. Said hello to Tío Oscar and asked how things in New York were. Smiled at Tía Imelda and her husband but didn’t go over, remembering Eddie’s reaction to their comments last year. He was having too good of a time to let their views get on his nerves.

He finally ended up next to the drink table with Eddie’s parents. His mother was recalling stories of Eddie as a teenager, with his dad egging her on, and Buck was having the time of his life. He was laughing and making jokes about how little Eddie has changed. All three of them were bonding, and Buck was glad. He had spent time with Eddie’s parents before, but with them living so far away, it was hard to keep up a close relationship. They FaceTimed with Eddie and Christopher all the time, and Buck joined when he was around, but it wasn’t the same. And he wasn’t always around. After being with Eddie for a year, Buck was determined to change that dynamic. He was already close with Abuelita and Tía Pepa. He wanted Eddie’s family to like him. To love him, to accept him. 

And it seemed like for the most part, they did. 

**

Eddie loved his family, but right now he wished they were anywhere else. Or that he and Buck were.

Eddie had not been expecting this reaction of his. 

He was so happy that Buck was getting along with his family. He’d seen it before, the few times this past year his parents or sisters had visited. The way Buck was with Christopher. With Abuelita and Tìa. His family loved Buck - and who wouldn’t? He’d be the first to admit that Buck was lovable. He was just so _good_. Sure, he was a bit childlike, impulsive, reckless at times. But his heart of gold shone through no matter what, and Eddie knew his family could see it. 

He just didn’t expect it to make him so _hot_. Seeing Buck fall into the rhythm of family Christmas. The way he was doted on by Eddie’s parents? The easy way he joked with his cousins, helped Christopher? He wanted to drag Buck to the closest private place and fuck his brains out.

He wandered over to where Buck was talking to his parents and placed a hand on the small of Buck’s back. Reveled in the way Buck leaned into his hand, tucked himself into Eddie’s side. His father was in the middle of regaling Buck with a story of the time Eddie took his father’s car, at sixteen, to see a concert in _Houston_ . A ten and a half hour drive, through the night. His mother had been freaking out, and Eddie had gotten into _so_ much trouble when he’d returned home. 

“Didn’t know you were such a bad boy, babe,” Buck whispered in Eddie’s ear, sending a shiver down Eddie’s spine. The look Buck gave him didn’t help. 

“Alright, Papá, let’s not completely embarrass me in front of my boyfriend, huh?” His dad laughed.

“But that’s our job mijo. You put us through hell as a kid and we return the favor when you’re an adult!”

His mother patted his cheek. “We love you Eddie. And don’t worry too much, he loves you too.”

Buck smirked. “Yeah Eddie, I love you too. Just don’t tell Christopher that story, or he’s going to try it one day.”

Eddie groaned. “Shoot, you’re right. God, if he’s anything like me as a teen, we’re in for a wild ride.” Buck ducked his head and grinned. Eddie knew it was because he’d included Buck in his plans for Christopher’s future. And that made his heart full. 

And didn’t really help the situation downstairs. 

Christopher came over just then. “Abuelo! Nana! When is it time to put out dessert?”

They all laughed, and his parents and Christopher walked back to the kitchen to start clearing food and put out sweets. 

Buck looked after them with a fond expression, and Eddie watched Buck. He reached to squeeze Buck’s hand and murmured, “You’re so good with them.”

Buck looked over at him. “Your parents?”

“Them. Chris. My whole family. You love them and they all love you.”

Buck grinned. “They love me? Really?”

“Buck, they’ve never liked anyone I was with as much as they love you. You’ve made them fall for you.”

Buck blushed. 

Eddie continued. “And honestly?” He leaned in to whisper in Buck’s ear. “You getting along so well with my family? It’s hot as fuck.”

Buck pulled back and looked at Eddie with heated amusement. “Me being good with people turns you on?”

Eddie nodded. “You being a caretaker. You being there for everyone, being the friendly face. The listener. The joker, the advice giver. Makes me want to take care of _you_.”

Buck swallowed. “Oh yeah? ‘Cuz, as a caretaker I can also take care of _you_...real well...remember last night?”

Oh, Eddie remembered. “Mmm, yes, that was very good,” he hummed. “You’re gonna have to repeat that very soon. But right now, Buck?” He leaned in again, brushing Buck’s ear with his lips as he spokes. “We’re going to go to the bathroom in the basement. And I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own name, much less my many cousins.”

Buck swallowed again. Hard. “I, uh. Didn’t bring anything. Didn’t think you’d want to get it on in your parents’ house.”

Eddie smirked. “It’s a good thing I thought ahead then. Race you.”

He let go of Buck and walked quickly towards the basement door. He glanced back to see a frozen Buck. He lifted an eyebrow, which seemed to shake Buck from his stupor. He quickly followed Eddie down the stairs. 

Eddie grabbed Buck’s arm and dragged him into the large guest bathroom. Backed him up against the sink and kissed him while grinding his hips into Buck’s. Swallowed Buck’s moans. 

“We’ve got to be quiet baby. Anyone could come down here,” he panted, dragging his lips to Buck’s jaw. 

“Hmmm, that might be a problem if you keep that up,” Buck breathed.

Eddie ignored that, continuing to suck a hickey where Buck’s neck met his collarbone. At the same time, his hands found Buck’s belt and quickly undid it. Then unfastened his pants and dragged them off, along with his boxers. Buck kicked them away.

He grabbed Buck by the hips and lifted him up to sit on the counter. Ran a hand down his chest to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up. Buck raised his arms and Eddie dragged the shirt over his head, then quickly divested himself of his own shirt and unzipped his own pants.

“Leave them on, Eds,” Buck said, nipping at Eddie’s ear.

Eddie groaned. “Anything you want, querido. Anything.”

He pulled away for a minute and went digging through a drawer for the lube and condoms he’d stashed there, under the extra towels. 

Buck laughed. “Where did that come from?” 

Eddie grinned. “I wasn’t expecting this tonight, really. I just stashed some in everyone’s house last time we visited because, hey, you never know.”

Buck pulled him close and kissed him softly. “Only you would think to be so prepared. Not that I don’t appreciate it but...you’re such a dork.”

“A dork who gets to fuck you now.” Eddie got some lube and started opening Buck up, kissing him as he went, tasting Buck’s lips and tongue. “Shh, Buck, I told you we had to be quiet,” he laughed into Buck’s mouth. 

“Can’t,” Buck panted. “Not when you do that…not when you touch me _there!_ ” Buck keened as Eddie found the spot he was looking for. He smirked. 

“Shh baby, quiet” he said, even as he put a little pressure on that spot and added another finger. 

“Oh god, Eddie. Keep going.” Eddie started a matching bruise on the other side of Bucks’s neck as he added a third finger and felt Buck clench and thrust against him. 

He pulled his fingers out and Buck _whined_. But Eddie was too worked up, and quickly reached for a condom. Eddie fumbled a bit, so Buck reached down, tugging his boxers down just enough to free his cock, quickly putting the condom on. 

Then Eddie moved back in, nudging his cock at Buck’s opening and slowly pushing in. Buck moaned, loudly, as Eddie settled fully inside him. Eddie laughed and brought a hand up to cover Buck’s mouth. “How am I gonna fuck you if you keep making noise?”

Buck’s eyes rolled back in his head. He spoke, the sound a little muffled from Eddie’s hand. “Move, Eddie. Fuck me. And keep your hand right where it is.”

Eddie’s hips jerked at Buck’s words and he gripped Buck’s face a little tighter. They were both so worked up he knew there was no way they were lasting very long. He started to move, thrusting in and out of Buck. He felt himself getting close already and brought his other hand to Buck’s cock, jerking him off as he fucked him. Ground his own cock into that spot he knew made Buck see stars. Felt himself coming the moment Buck tightened around him, coming between their bodies.

They stayed there for a moment, Buck leaning his forehead against Eddie’s with his arms wrapped around Eddie’s neck. 

After a minute, Eddie pulled back and they cleaned themselves up, stopping every so often to give each other soft kisses and mess up newly fixed hair. The gel from Buck’s hair was almost completely ruined, from the sweat and Eddie running his hands through it. Eddie loved the way it curled without it though. They finally finished dressing and opened the bathroom door. 

To find Sophia staring at them, holding a couple of soda bottles.

“I uh...Mom asked me to get some more drinks,” she said. Clearly trying not to laugh. Eddie was sure his face was red as a tomato. 

She smirked at them and walked back up the stairs. She turned back to say, “You boys may want to fix your hair before heading back upstairs.”

Buck kissed Eddie’s cheek. “Well, there goes my good reputation,” he said, but he grinned. Eddie grinned back and pulled Buck in for a proper kiss. They had a couple more minutes before anyone would look for them...

**

God, Sophia loved her family. She rushed off to find her sister, to fill her in on the newest escapades in their beautiful mess.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Christmas in Texas at Eddie's parents house with all the family there meeting Buck for the first time. Eddie isn't sure why but Buck charming his family and them all liking him and fitting in so well has Eddie hard as nails. When they get a free moment he drags Buck off to the bathroom and fucks him senseless, one hand over his mouth so no one hears since there's a huge family party right outside. When they leave the bathroom, looking a bit disheveled but not too bad, Eddie's sister is walking by and smirks at him before laughing and running to tell his other sisters. "Well, there goes my good reputation" Buck jokes, and they both start laughing.


End file.
